


A Second Chance

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, ETNuary, F/M, Nobody dies in the story, i had to do some research for this, nobody gets killed, the dude really is kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Justine thought this would only result in death for her.But then they read the note they found for the mummy.And there's a chance to keep someone from dying.What is it?Well.....let's just say that Ro won't be the only one getting married.
Relationships: The Adventurer | Justine Ezarik/The Pharaoh (Escape the Night)
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Second Chance

"Hey bitches!" Bretman calls out.  
"There's a note!"

We all rush over.

"Bitch, that's a scroll," Joey points out.

But whatever. He snatches it up and reads it aloud.

_The Pharaoh was a kind ruler, but those close to him were not. They killed him using dark magic and did not understand the evil consequences of their actions. As a mummy, his mind is a blur of hate and revenge, but only he knows the location of the first jeweled key. In order to prevent him from going insane, and costing the group a life, a bride must be chosen. The men must work to lure his corrupted wife, shed her blood, and collect it in a jar. The women must approach before the Pharaoh and offer one of each other up, lest the Pharaoh choose for you. Don a kalasiris, sandals, and apply makeup customary to the time. Then you must summon a portal to Ancient Egypt where you will find the Pharaoh waiting in the throne room._

None of us can think of anything to say. I know I have a big question, but it's Colleen who asks it.

"Wait, so one of us has to _marry_ him?" 

"What the hell is a kala…….whatever the fuck it’s called?” Gabbie asks.

"It's a dress made of linen that Egyptian women would wear," the Sorceress says.  
"Mortimer, you take the men to find his wife. I'll lead the women."

She leads us to the Egyptian exhibit and we find this thing with......weird makeup and I assume those dresses, and sandals.

"Oh! This looks like eyeliner," Ro points out.

"It says it's called…… _kohl,_ ” Tana reads the plaque beside the makeup.  
_"'Ancient Egyptians, regardless of gender, wore makeup. To highlight and darken the eyes, they used a black substance called kohl: this was for lining the eyes, as well as darkening eyebrows and eyelashes. To add color to their eyelids, they used eye shadow made from powdered minerals. Green and blue were the most used colors. Finally to color the lips and nails, they would use henna dye.'_ Damn. Even back in the day, people had makeup routines."

"And there's stuff about the clothing too," I read.  
_"'A kalasiris began as a white long linen dress that would expose the breasts. However this was changed later on. During the New Kingdom, (c. 1500–c. 750) women dyed them in bright colors and covered them with detailed patterns. While poorer Egyptian women wore a kalasiris with heavier, coarser fabric, wealthy Egyptian women wore ones of finely-woven fabric. Sometimes these would be so thin that they were almost transparent, similar to the one shown here.  
'In terms of footwear, Ancient Egyptians often went barefoot. However they would wear sandals for special occasions or in situations where they risked injuring their feet, especially for royals during the New Kingdom. Sandals for the poorer class were generally made of papyrus plant while those who were wealthier wore ones made of materials such as leather. However some sandals were also more elaborate, such as the sandals of King.....' _How do I say this? _'Tut-ank-ha-men. His sandals were found in his tomb, which was discovered in 1922. Some of his sandals were decorated with jewelry, while others had images of his enemies imprinted on this, implying that the King.....crushed his enemies underfoot when he wore them.'_ Wow, that's a mouthful. Also terrifying.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tana exclaims a bit too intrigued.  
“Did you say…..these dresses showed off your boobs?”

"You're also going to want to put on perfumes," the Sorceress explains.  
"There was no deodorant back then."

We get dressed and then we start talking as we're doing our makeup about who we think should offer herself up.

"Does...anyone know anything about Ancient Egypt?" Colleen asks.

"It's honestly been a while since I read anything about Ancient Egypt, so no," I shake my head. 

“Yeah, same,” Ro pipes up.

“Okay, but which one of us is gonna be his wife?” Gabbie asks.

This is when we all fall silent, because none of us _want_ to marry the Pharaoh, but we also don’t want someone to die.

“Does anyone wanna volunteer?” I ask.

“Hell no!” Colleen exclaims.  
“I’ve got a boyfriend back home……And somehow a baby as well. Don't ask how. I have no freaking clue.”

“I think that’s how we should decide it,” Gabbie announces.  
“If someone’s in a relationship, they shouldn’t be up for volunteering.”

“Yeah, I think that’s the fairest thing to do,” Ro agrees.

“Okay, well, I _especially_ can’t be up for volunteering,” Colleen announces.  
“Like, not to sound snobby or anything, but if I somehow have a baby, I can’t have him lose his mamma. Or her.”

“I have a fur baby,” Ro says.  
“I also have my boyfriend Husky.”

“I’m…..apparently dating Jake Paul,” Tana shrugs.  
“And we’re about to get married, I think?”

“So then……that just leaves Justine and Gabbie,” Colleen says.

I’m shocked. If that means what I _think_ it means……

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on,” I gasp.  
“Not to get controversial, but how likely is it that a relationship with Jake Paul will last?”

“Well, are you in a relationship?” Gabbie asks.

“N…no, but neither are you.”

“That’s true,” Ro nods.

“I feel like Jake and I could have a lot of chemistry,” Tana frowns.  
“I think it’ll last.”

“Okay, but Ro and Colleen are the only ones who are confirmed to be in a relationship," I say.  
"So they’re ineligible regardless, right?”

“Yeah, I think that’s fair.”

“So then it’s just down to us.”

“The blonde squad.”

“Okay, but how do we decide which one of you is marrying the Pharaoh?” Colleen asks.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

Hell no! I’m not betting my future on a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

“I say we have everyone vote,” Gabbie shrugs.  
“And then the cards will decide.”

I nod.

“I’m in.”

“Me too,” Tana agrees.

All of a sudden, the guys charge in, blood on their hands.

“You bitches should’ve been there,” Bretman exclaims.

“Well, we were kinda busy putting on makeup and such,” Colleen says.

“Did you pick who’s going to marry the Pharaoh?” Alex asks.

The three of us look at each other, and I start to wonder if they’d agree to do this.

“Well, we’ve narrowed it down,” Gabbie explains.  
“To Tana, Justine, and me. Because Colleen’s in a relationship and has a baby. Ro’s in a relationship and has a…..furbaby?”

Ro nods.

“So how are you gonna decide?” Destorm wonders.

“We’re gonna have everyone vote,” Tana answers.  
“And then we’ll let the cards decide.”

“Very well,” the Sorceress nods.  
“We shall now head into the parlor. Everyone please follow me."

The five of us quickly douse ourselves in the perfume that was in the case, and follow the group.

* * *

I’m _so_ nervous going into this, because knowing my luck, _my_ name is gonna get pulled. I mean, I guess it’s better than being buried alive, but still.

I sit down next to Gabbie and Tana.

“Should we each, like, put our own names in?” I ask.  
“So then we won’t have any blood on our hands?”

“Yeah, I think that’s fair,” Tana agrees.

Gabbie seems uncertain.

“Okay bitches,” Bretman announces.  
“Why should or should you _not_ marry our beef-jerky lookin’ ass bitch?”

“Oh,” I exclaim.  
“So we’re doing like a…..plead-your-case thing?”

“That seems fair,” Tim nods.

“Yes. Plead your cases, blonde squad,” Joey says.

We look at each other. Who’s gonna set the bar for the rest of us?

“I’ll start,” Tana sighs.  
“I……have apparently been dating Jake Paul, and if I just leave him now, he’s gonna wonder where the hell I am. I’ve also been making some bold choices, and I think you need someone like that during the night.”

She sits and Gabbie stands.

“I really think you’re gonna need me for the rest of the night. I’ve been working my ass off, trying to find things, taking initiative, I can’t do that if I’m stuck in Ancient Egypt. I also swear to God I’m psychic, and I sense a boyfriend in my future if I get back to 2019.”

She sits down, and I’m last to plead my case. But what do I have to stand on?

“I’m a pretty loyal person,” I start hesitantly.  
“And I want a chance to prove myself to you all tonight because the last time I did this, I barely got a chance to do anything. I think it’s only fair that I get a second chance to do something for you all.”

I try to continue my case, but I can’t think of anything! I might as well just open the portal now because I’m pretty certain that _my name_ is getting pulled. Gulping I sit down.

“Okay, so….I guess we just vote now,” Joey sighs.

I nod along with everyone else. At this point, I’m trying to just…..accept my fate.

“Very well,” the sorceress says.  
“Their three cards have been laid out before you. Pick the one you wish to marry the Pharaoh and give it to me. I shall then shuffle and draw one.”

Destorm goes up first. I don’t bother looking at the rest of who goes. I just close my eyes, and wait.

“Justine,” Ro taps my shoulder.  
“You need to pick a card. Everyone else has gone.”

Standing up, I walk over and to my horror, all of my cards are gone. I can’t vote for myself, like I promised. I sigh and hand over a Tana card. The sorceress shuffles and it feels like she’s shuffling them indefinitely and in slow motion. But finally she pulls one out, and turns it around.

“The Adventurer,” she declares.

Of course, there I am. I can’t say I’m surprised, but I _am_ upset.

“Why?” I squeak.

“You didn’t really have much of a case to stand on,” Destorm shrugs.

“You said you wanted to get a second chance to do something for us,” Bretman adds.

“I think a sarcophagus would be an upgrade for you,” Tim snickers.

I wince at that last comment. Still too soon.

“Okay so how do we make the portal?” Colleen asks.

“We got this note,” Joey sighs.  
“And it says that we have to douse the mummy’s sarcophagus in the blood we shed.”

“Then let’s go douse a sarcophagus,” Gabbie shrugs.

I nod and stand up, reluctantly following.

* * *

We sneak back into the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, and there’s the sarcophagus, still open, so the mummy is still loose in the museum. Who knows how much time we have before he comes back?

“Okay, douse it, quick,” Joey whispers.

Destorm opens the jar and pours it. All of a sudden, this portal appears and I can see an elegant throne room.

“There he is!” Gabbie gasps pointing.

I see him too, even though he’s surrounded by a ton of people. And to be honest, he’s kind of attractive, but I’m gonna be living in a time period where there was no electricity, so I’m a bit at odds here about what to think.

“You first, your majesty,” Destorm nods indicating to me.

I gulp, my foot shaking as I step inside. It’s hotter now. Thank goodness for these clothes and makeup, or I’d be sweltering. When all of us have stepped inside, and a few people have moved aside, the Pharaoh spots us and smiles.

“Ah, welcome, new friends!” he greets warmly.

The note _did_ say he was a kind ruler.

“I am Ahmose I, and I am pleased to have you here. And there are five lovely women. So lovely. And in good timing too! I am in search of a bride of my own. Do any of these women feel her destiny is to rule with me?”

They all look to me, and I’m basically cornered. Why did it have to be me? Even Joey is nudging me forward, and I thought we were friends.

“Do you need time to think it over?” he asks.  
"I understand it is a big decision."

“No, we’ve got one,” Bretman says, pushing me way forward.

The Pharaoh looks at me and smiles.

“You are very beautiful. What is your name?”

I’m terrified! I don’t want to rule with him, but he _does_ seem like a nice guy. And I don’t wanna let the team down.

“Justine,” I reply nervously.

“Justine, do you feel it is your destiny to rule with me?”

“Uhhhh. Well, I’m kinda doing this because we need a jeweled key. We don’t have much time before we all die in the museum we came from, and my name got drawn from a pile of cards to marry you—“

“You are talking in circles, Justine. Please slow down.”

“We’re stuck in a museum and we need nine jeweled keys so we can avoid going to Hell,” Joey explains.  
“The note said that if one of the girls in the group marries you, then we could get the key without someone having to die.”

The Pharaoh thinks this over.

“Hmm. I see, I see. However you should not force Justine to be my bride if she does not wish to be.”

Thank you! Someone’s on my side for this.

“Well, all of us kind of come from a time with electricity,” Tana remarks.  
“So we’re a bit reluctant to leave.”

“What is this ‘electricity’ you speak of?”

“It's nothing. It's fine,” I sigh.  
“I don’t want to let my friends down. I’ll marry you.”

“Justine, I do not wish for you to be unhappy, though.”

“Well, if she doesn’t,” Gabbie remarks.  
“You’re kinda gonna get betrayed by those closest to you, get killed by dark magic, and become a mummy whose mind is full of hatred and revenge.”

Silence.

“Is that so?” he asks, intrigued by Gabbie's knowledge of this.  
“Are you a prophet?”

“I mean, I’m like 99% sure I’m psychic, but it was on a note we found.”

He nods.

“Well then. Is this what you wish, Justine?”

I nod.

“To help my friends, yes.”

“Though, perhaps I could give you the key and let you go instead?”

Yes. Please. Just give us the key! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I wanna go back to the museum.

“How would it be fair to you?” Destorm asks.  
“We get something and you get nothing.”

“Since when have you been concerned with fairness?” Alex asks.

“I’m just saying, Justine needs to do something for us. Apparently she didn’t do anything to help when she did this the first time.”

“Yeah, and she let Andrea die,” Tim agrees.

“She’s gotta contribute something good.”

“I didn’t let her die!” I snap.

“I warned you that I’m basically an idiot and I couldn’t solve those puzzles.”

“Well, it’s only fair you offer yourself up for this to get some redemption.”

“It seems that you are at odds.”

I shake my head sadly.

“No, we’re not. I wanna help them, so I’ll marry you.”

“You are certain of this?” he asks softly.

I nod and he smiles.

“Then I shall make you the happiest woman in all of Egypt. We shall rule together.”

“Together?”

He nods.

“Women are nearly equal to men here. If you wish to, you can disperse your property as you see fit, buy and sell things, bring an action to court, adopt children in your own name, just to name a few. However you will have to shave your hair.”

I’m shocked upon hearing that.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Hair is unclean to us. We wear wigs instead.”

I can hear Bretman gasp.

“Bitch, you could literally get your wig snatched here.”

“Your days will be busy, but you shall be bathed and dressed by servants and you eat very fine foods and drink the best alcohol. Come. I shall assign servants to you.”

“Wait!” Colleen calls out.  
“What about the key?”

He smiles.

“Yes, of course. Do not worry. I shall give it to you when you return.”

“The portal is closing,” the sorceress adds.

Ro rushes over and gives me a teary goodbye along with Joey.

“We’ll miss you, Justine,” Joey sighs.  
“I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

"We love you, Justine," Ro cries.

“Hurry!”

Joey and Ro reluctantly break from me. They all call out goodbye, and then leave through the portal just before it closes for good.

I burst into tears.

“My darling, please do not be so sorrowful,” the Pharaoh comforts.  
“I am sorry that you must bear this burden, but it shows that you place high value in helping others, which I believe is the sign of a good ruler.”

I nod.

“I just….I’m gonna miss them. And my dog Matty.”

“Your dog?”

I nod again. He seems a bit intrigued.

“When you are ready, I wish for you to tell me about your life before this. But for now, we must sign the marriage document.”

“Wait….what about the ceremony?”

He gives me a look like I’m not from here.

Oh wait….

“We do not have any sort of ceremony. We simply sign a document, you bring your belongings over to the palace, and we are married. Of course, since it seems you do not have any belongings with you, all we must do is sign the document.”

He gently takes my hand and I look into his eyes.

“You are going to be a wonderful queen, I can tell. Now come. You may help me choose your servants.”

He leads me towards his group, who welcome me, some with a bit of hesitance, and I suppose those are people who were planning to kill the Pharaoh eventually, until Gabbie told him about what the note said. As they welcome me, I start thinking

_Maybe this WON’T be so bad, after all._


End file.
